


Snow Unkindness

by CadetDru



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Pet, Scarecrows, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: An extra stocking stuffer from a secret elf
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz & Colin Robinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: non-denominational winter celebrational fandom gift exchangional extravaganza





	Snow Unkindness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoralAsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralAsh/gifts).



> An extra stocking stuffer from a secret elf

Guillermo liked animals.It would be impossible to keep a pet inside the house, or even near the house.Befriending a wild animal seemed better. 

He didn't entirely trust the squirrels and birds who came to the bird feeder he set out.He had seen the vampires turn into all kinds of things, every creature he saw was potentially an enemy.Especially crows, ravens, any kind of bird were supposed to be smart, clever, resourceful.It was the perfect disguise for any vampire who wanted to hurt them.

A scarecrow to warn them away was just what he needed. It would be better to keep them at bay altogether. Don't make the connection in the first place. 

If one got through, if it didn't turn into something snarling and full of teeth, then it could stay Guillermo's friend.He would scatter seeds and talk to them.Some of them even brought him little shiny gifts.Snowmen scarecrows didn't seem to deter crows or vampires.

No one seemed to notice, except Colin Robinson who explained about unkindnesses of ravens and murders of crows, about domestication of birds.If Guillermo could control the birds, he would have set them on Coin Robinson.


End file.
